Animal Crossing: Adventures
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Alex and Rune are two normal wolves that move to a seemingly normal town: Moon Lake. They think that everything will be just like it was in their old town, aside from not being able to see their mom or their best friends: Vex and Purrl; but this town is unlike anything they ever seen. And it only gets worse when they meet the seemingly normal Tom Nook.


Ne~! Hi, guys! Ah, sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while, I've been kind of in a ditch with most of them... Uh... but, I've recently started this little story with a friend of mine, who I don't think has a Fanfiction account... anyway... This is a little Animal Crossing story that we've started together, and this is the prologue. Hope you enjoy it~! Also, an fyi... I'm using my Canineshipping pairing for this story; and if you don't know what Canineshipping is... um... Check out Wattpad I think. There's a few stories with the pairing on the site that I've written.

Now, disclaimer: Don't own anything but Alex, Vex, story ideas, and any Ac characters that do not belong... Not including Rune and my friends own Oc's...

* * *

**Prologue**

Fifteen year old, white wolf, Alex Parker, sighed softly as he went about packing his things. He sat down on his bed- which had to stay here since he couldn't move it- when he was mostly finished, and looked around the plain room; brushing a strand of his long 'mane' from his angel blue eyes.

He looked at the few bags that were in the room, having only a few things packed in them. His older 'sister', Rune-a grey and white wolf-, said that they had to pack only what they needed; since they couldn't bring too much stuff with them on the train.

He frowned, his snow colored ears lowering at the thought that he and Rune were going to have to leave the place they had called home, ever since Alex had been adopted by Rune's mother.

Alex looked up, his ears twitching slightly, as he saw Rune enter his little room; most likely checking on him, again. He huffed out a sigh when she looked at him and he responded by tilting his head to the side, his ears and 'mane' following the motion. "Sis, do we have to move?" He asked her in a soft, almost angelic, voice that had a small saddened tone to it.

He didn't want to leave his friends, or his home, or even his 'mother'. And he especially didn't want to leave his best friend Vex- who was a strange green colored rabbit. Both boys had been distraught when they heard the news and Vex and Alex had tried their best to beg Rune and their mother to not make him and his 'sis' move away from their town.

Rune frowned, sighing. She rubbed his head, ruffling his 'mane'. She sat on his bed, looking out his window.

"Don't be so sad. We can come and visit Vex anytime via train anyways, right?" Rune leaned over the foot of his bed to pick up a piece of paper. Not daring to read it, she set it on Alex's dresser.

Alex let out a small whimper but nodded. "Yeah, but you _know_ Vex and I barely spend any time away from each other~!" He huffed out, watching as she put the paper on the dresser.

"I know, but…" Rune rubbed the back of her head, looking up at the ceiling. She sighed. Looking at his alarm clock, she jumped off his bead.

"We need to hurry! The train gets here in fifteen minutes!" She dashed out of his room back to hers, grabbing her bag of clothes and some of her gaming 'necessities.'

Alex whined a little and stood up, grabbing the bag with his clothes, another small one with a few things that he couldn't live without, and his stuffed dog toy before heading to the main room of the house. He figured his 'mom' would give the letter he wrote to the mayor; at least, he'd hoped she would.

"Looks like mom might already be at the station waiting…" Rune closed the door to her room, a bag on each shoulder. She walked into the main room, looking around. Sighing, Rune

opened the front door.

"Lets hurry so we have time to say bye to the others…" She beckoned Alex to follow her to the station.

Alex's ears lowered slightly, but he nodded. "Okay." He mumbled, following her out of the house and to the town's train station.

Their house was one of the few ones that was actually_ near_ that station, at the front of the town, so it didn't take long for the two teens to reach the station, just by walking.

Alex perked up when he saw Vex waiting by the station, completely ignoring his 'mom' and Rune's friend. "Vex~!" He barked, catching the attention of the strangely colored bunny rabbit. The rabbit's ears stood up straight as he turned to the two other wolves in the area and he grinned wide, nearly bouncing in joy when Alex and Rune walked up to the group.

"Alex!" He chirped happily.

Rune shrugged as she watched Vex and Alex have their short reunion before they left.

"Ruuune!"

Rune gasped as she was tackled in the side by Purrl. The cat was sobbing and sounded like a small child that just dropped her ice cream. She hugged Rune around the waist, sniffling.

"Purrl, you know you can come visit, right? The town is barely two hours away by train." Rune put down her bags to pry Purrl off of her and hug her. Purrl sniffed, wiping her nose and eyes. She nods, still sniffling.

Currently, Alex and Vex were almost in the same situation. The wolf's bags, and stuffed animal, were on the ground as Vex was hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Alex~! Please don't go...! I don't want you to go!" Vex whined childishly.

Alex's ears lowered and he hugged back. "I-I don't want to go either... but... You know we have to." Alex's voice lowered slightly before he perked up, pulling away from the hug and he tried his best to smile. "I'll come and visit every chance I get!" He nodded at the idea and Vex brightened.

"Promise?" Alex giggled at this and nodded again.

"Yeah! I promise!" He said, considerably happy, though he still didn't want to leave.

The last person to give Alex and Rune their goodbye was their mother. Her face looked freshly dried, which meant she was crying quite a bit before they had got there. She gave them both a hug, both at the same time.

"You two be good and take care of each other… Okay?" She sniffed, hugging them tighter. Rune hugged her back, sniffing lightly.

Alex whined a little at this, hugging her back as well, his fluffy tail wrapping around his waist. "We'll miss you, Mom." He sniffled, not knowing what to do. He was saved though when the small group heard a distant train whistle. Alex frowned when he heard it, his ears twitching and he pulled back from the hug, though reluctantly, and turned back to Vex, who currently was holding Alex's stuffed toy. He hugged Vex one last time before their train arrived, picking up his bags and taking the toy from his best friend. "Bye Vex..." Alex whimpered lightly and the two boys wiped away their own tears.

"Visit soon, okay?" Vex asked and Alex nodded, again a bit reluctant to actually leave.

"You'll visit too, right…?" Purrl tugged on Rune's dress. Rune lowered her ears.

"I… I don't know Purrl… One of the reason's I'm leaving is to find a job. I might be busy. But you can visit any time." She smiled weakly, patting her head. Purrl looked down. Just as Rune turned to leave, Purrl tugged on her dress again, reaching in her pocket. She pulled out a small charm necklace with only a single charm. It was a small blue fish. Purrl held up her own charm necklace, which had a small bone on it instead. Rune smiled, put it on and hugged Purrl one last time before walking towards the train.

Alex held tighter to his bags and his toy, following behind Rune when he noticed her walking to the train just as it pulled up.

When he got to the train, he looked back one more time, waving to Vex and his 'mom' before finally boarding the train when the two were allowed.

He sighed softly when they found their seats and he looked out the window, ears lowered.

Next stop... Moon Lake.


End file.
